1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus for securely storing tools and/or accessories together with of a spare wheel of a vehicle, and to a tool kit incorporating the storage apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a storage apparatus and tool kit which compactly fits in the hub of the spare wheel and also includes a relatively large storage well formed therein to selectively receive and store various user-selected tools and/or accessories in addition to the tool kit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Previously, most vehicles on the road were equipped with hubcaps, and it formerly became standard practice to temporarily store lug nuts in a hubcap, which had been removed from a wheel, while the wheel was being changed.
Many of the vehicles on the road today are equipped with alloy wheels, and often, alloy wheels do not have hubcaps. In the event of a wheel failure, necessitating a roadside wheel change by the driver of the vehicle, in the absence of hubcaps, there is some risk that if a driver sets lug nuts down on the roadside, they may become lost or misplaced. A substitute storage receptacle is needed to temporarily store lug nuts removed from the vehicle during a wheel changing procedure.
A number of different devices are known for storing tools, such as wheel changing tools, in or on vehicles.
It has been known to store wheel changing tools inside of the hub of a vehicle spare wheel. For example, 1996–2000 Honda Civic hatchbacks were factory-equipped with a plastic foam block, which fit into a central recess of the spare wheel hub, as shown in FIG. 5 of the present application. This foam block 1 has a large deep recess formed in a central portion thereof which is shaped to receive and store a scissors-type vehicle raising jack 2, and a pair of shallow recesses formed on opposite sides of the central recess and shaped to securely receive a lug wrench 3 and a jack bar 4 therein, respectively. However, this block is limited to storage of the jack, lug wrench and jack bar.
Examples of some issued U.S. patents relating to vehicular tool storage follow.
Temple, U.S. Pat. No. 1,008,680, issued in 1911 and entitled “Combined Wheel Support and Tool Case” discloses a tool case which is configured to fit inside the hub of a spare wheel, mounted on the outside of a vehicle. The tool case of Temple includes a hinged casing, with a plurality of leather loops attached to the interior of the casing, for receiving and holding tools.
Buck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,017, issued Jun. 2, 1992 and entitle “Storage Container”, discloses a hollow disc-shaped storage receptacle which is removably mountable on the outside of a spare wheel. The storage container of Buck is defined by a base and a removably mountable cover, which fits over the base. When the storage container of Buck is mounted on the wheel, the base and the cover are not separable.
Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,285, issued Jul. 4, 1995 and entitled “Receptacle Adapted For Car”, discloses a receptacle, made in several pieces, for installation within the spare wheel of a vehicle. The receptacle is shaped like a bowl, having a tapered circular sidewall and a flat bottom. The shape of the container allows the receptacle to fit inside the rim or hub of the spare wheel. A cap fits on top of the container so that the contents do not fall out. The bowl of Kim is divided into layers. The bottom of the disclosed receptacle is hollow, while a tray for suspending tools fits on top, with a road sign or hazard sign contained in the cap of the device.
Wakefield, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,999, issued Feb. 22, 2000 and entitled “Concentric Tool Box For Motorized Conveyances”, discloses another design for a hollow disc-shaped tool storage box for vehicular emergencies. The tool box of Wakefield is adapted to be used with vehicles having the spare wheel stored under the vehicle, and is adapted to be suspended underneath a vehicle frame, using the factory installed winch system for the spare wheel. The Wakefield tool box includes two half-cylindrical containers hinged together on one side, each container having its own lid. One side of Wakefield's tool box contains a tool tray for securing specific tools.
Kaluszka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,829, issued Oct. 22, 2002 and entitled “Tool Retaining Vehicle Spare Wheel Storage System”, discloses a spare wheel storage system in which tools are frictionally retained on the underside of a flat wheel cover. The underside of the flat wheel cover includes a shaped recess for receiving the spare wheel, allowing the lid to rest upon the spare wheel. The underside of the lid further includes at least one tool-retaining recess for retaining a tool in a snap-fit relationship.
Although the known devices have utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved storage receptacle for securely holding and arranging tools and/or other accessories inside of a spare wheel in a vehicle in a compact fashion. In particular, there is a need for an improved tool storage apparatus, of the type described, which also includes an empty storage area, for temporarily receiving and storing various user-selected accessories, such as lug nuts and hand tools.
It would be advantageous if a one-piece tool storage member is provided with tool-shaped openings formed therein to nestingly receive specific vehicle-related tools, including tools used in changing a wheel and tools used in towing a vehicle, and was also provided with a relatively large supplemental recess formed therein, to store various user-selected accessories if desired.